


Seduction

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Food mention, PIV Sex, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, alcohol mention, brief oral (male receiving), marcus is goofy and soft, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Marcus is determined to surprise you on your first official day of Christmas vacation.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Seduction

Marcus is excited. Today was your last day of work before your Christmas vacation would finally allow the two of you some much needed couple’s time. He had dismissed the department early due to a lack of activity, giving him time to come home and set up the house for his little surprise for you. You always worked so hard and took such good care of him, today he wanted to return the favor.

From the entryway to the bedroom, Marcus sets out single stem vases before placing a rose in each. He dims the lights, an impulsively bought feature he is incredibly thankful for at the present moment, before making his way back to the bedroom, scattering rose petals behind him. He sets out a bucket of ice on the bedside table with a bottle of your favorite champagne nestled in it along with two glasses and a bowl of strawberries. You would be home soon, and with every passing minute, he grows more and more excited.

You see, Marcus had been out Christmas shopping, and while he was out he had been struck with an idea. Every single store had marketed some sort of sexy lingerie to wrap your wife up like some risque present, but he had seen next to nothing marketed towards the other way around. So, on a whim, he made a trip to the local intimacies store, finding exactly what it is that he wanted. Now, as he lays in bed like every male character in those cheesy, raunchy rom-coms, he can’t wipe the smile off his face. He can’t _wait_ to see your reaction.

Not long after he settles in, he hears the tell tale sound of your keys in the lock. He settles himself, facing the door, heart racing in his chest. “Marcus?” your voice lilts down the hall, laced with confusion. “What on Earth is all this?”

Your brow is pinched in confusion as you set your things down and lock up, looking at all the roses and petals littered around the house. Honestly, all that was missing was something like Careless Whisper playing in the background to complete the campy rom-com feel. You hang your coat, heading down the hall to your bedroom. Slowly, you open the door, freezing with eyes wide as you take in the sight before you.

Your husband. Your beautiful, loving, dorky, _ridiculous_ husband.

He lays on your shared bed, head propped up on one hand with a Santa hat adorning it. A shiny red bow covers each of his nipples, and over his crotch? A bright red ribbon that barely covers anything at all. Besides that, the man is stark naked. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Pike,” he purrs in a voice that is an attempt at seductive, but dressed as he is it’s impossible to take him even remotely seriously. Your composure crumbles, a laugh bubbling from your lips as you walk towards the bed and Marcus’ smile only widens. God, how he loves that laugh of yours.

“You like?” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows at you as he shimmies his shoulders. Your hands cup his cheeks as you lean down to press a kiss to his lips, loving and tender, and when you pull back you have the largest smile on your face.

“I think you look fantastically ridiculous, my love. You did all this for me?” His hands rest on your hips as he sits up, looking up at you with his warm chocolate eyes.

“I wanted to do something to surprise you, baby. Something that fit the holiday spirit.”

“Well, color me surprised.” You reach out and take the Santa hat from his head, putting it on your own with a grin. “So tell me, do I get to unwrap my present now?” He groans at the sultry sound of your voice as your fingers play with one of the bows.

“B-Babe, _I’m_ supposed to be seducing _you_.” His fingers dig into your hips a bit as he fights the urge to toss you on the bed. You lean forward, running your nose along his jaw and up to his ear.

With a feather light brush of your lips against the shell of his ear, you purr in the most innocent sounding voice you can muster, “I’ve been a good girl this year, can I pretty please unwrap my present?” You accentuate your question with a grind of your hips against his thigh, panties already dampening. 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Marcus groans as you press him back against the bed, straddling his legs with a wicked grin on your face. You run your hands down his chest, carefully peeling away the bows before running the pads of your fingers over his nipples which harden under your touch. “Babe you can do whatever the fuck you want with me.” His voice is strained and quivering with anticipation, and it brings a smile to your face.

“Well then, merry Christmas to me.” With a smile, you lean forward and press your lips against his, effectively laying on top of him. His hands squeeze your hips as he moans into the kiss, gladly parting his lips for you as you swipe your tongue against them. A shiver runs through your body as his hands make their way higher, up under your shirt. With a parting nip of his lip, you sit up, yanking your shirt from your body and his hands immediately go for your breasts, squeezing through the fabric.

“Do I get to unwrap my present too, gorgeous?” He’s smirking up at you and damn do you love the way he looks when he gets confident like this.

“I’m not the present. No bow, after all.” As soon as the words part from your lips, Marcus’ hand darts out and grabs one of the bows you had just taken off of him, smacking it on your sternum.

“I’m sorry, what’s that you were saying about not being a present?”

“And you call me the cunning one!” You shake your head with a grin as he sits up, wrapping an arm around you to quickly unclasp your bra, tossing it aside. He takes a moment to marvel at you, smoothing his thumbs over the stiffened peaks of your nipples before his mouth is on you, kissing and sucking as he massages the other. Your head tosses back with a soft moan as he tends to you, your hands finding their way to his soft hair. He lavishes equal attention to the other breast before kissing up the plane of your breastbone, up your neck and over your chin to find your lips again.

When his fingers curl into the hem of your pants, you smile against the kiss, pulling away to stand up. “Scoot back on the bed, baby,” you purr, swaying your hips as you push down your pants and underwear, stepping out of them as they pool on the floor. Without any sort of hesitation, Marcus scoots up the bed, laying back against the pillow with that ridiculous bow piece still wrapped around his cock and hips. He watches you with an intense anticipation as you sashay to the bed, crawling up to him from the foot of it.

“You always look so damn sexy when you do that baby.” His voice is husky and low in his chest and it sends a shiver through your body as you slide your hands up his legs towards the outfit. The grin on your face is lascivious as you tug at the pathetic excuse of a tie keeping the whole ensemble together. The ribbon falls away and you lick your lips as you grasp Marcus’ hardened length. His hips buck just a touch at the feeling, and he bites at his bottom lip as he watches you with hooded eyes. When you drag your tongue from his base to his leaking tip, the moan that pours from between his lips drives you wild. “F-Fuck, baby, please,” he begs, trembling underneath you. “Please, if you use that mouth of yours I won’t last. Please, fuck, please.” He had been so excited for this, the anticipation has had him dancing on the edge all afternoon.

With a chuckle, you place a kiss on his tip and comply, crawling your way up his body until your chests are pressed together, your mouths crashing into one another. Strong arms wrap around you, holding you flush against him so he can feel every possible inch of your skin against his. He nibbles your lips playfully, earning a soft whimpering of a moan from you before you pull back. You smile at him, loving the way his eyes look when they’re so glazed with lust, and then sit back to straddle his hips. He watches you reverently, biting his lip as you grab his cock and swipe it along your folds, smearing your mixed arousal before slowly sliding down his hardened length.

Your moans resound through the room, tangled with Marcus’ as you seat yourself on him, taking shaky breaths to gather yourself as you gaze down at the man you love beneath you. His hands grip your hips with strength enough that you’re certain you’ll have bruises in the morning and you can tell it’s taking all of his self control to not buck up into you. When you brace your hands on his chest, Marcus opens his eyes, looking up at you slack-jawed. Slowly, you begin to rock your hips, letting out a pleased hum at the feeling of him inside you, stretching you out in the best possible way. He grunts with every thrust, and it doesn’t take long for you to set up a steady pace riding him, pulling moans and grunts and growls from him with every sensation.

You’re determined to get him to cum, chasing his high as much as you are chasing your own. But he catches on as soon as he sees the glint in your eyes, reaching between the both of you to seek out your clit. “M-Marcus,” you very nearly whine as the pad of his thumb finds what he’s looking for, a blissed out grin stretching his lips as his thumb circles your clit with fervor.

“You don’t, hng, think I’d cum without you, did you sweet girl?” Your favorite pet name in his sinful bedroom voice makes your head spin and you buck against him with a renewed fervor. “Shit, fuck, I’m close. P-please tell me you’re close!” His toes curl, brow creased with the effort of trying to hold himself back until he’s certain you’ve found your own bliss before he lets go. Your mind is fuzzy, focused on the lewd sounds of your bodies and the feeling of pleasure Marcus’ ministrations are providing. All you can manage is a frantic nod before your high slams into you unexpectedly, drawing a loud keen from your lips. You clamp down on Marcus and he gasps, pulling his hand from your clit to grip your hips, bucking up into you a handful more times before tossing his head back as he meets you on the precipice of euphoria.

Your body trembles on top of him, your arms shaking where you brace yourself against him until Marcus reaches up to ease you down till you’re laying against his chest. One hand cradles your head while the other arm wraps protectively around your waist. The only sounds are that of your frantic pants as both of you regain yourselves. Marcus makes no move to pull you off of him, enjoying the feeling of softening inside of you as your body weight against him very nearly lulls you to sleep.

You’re only stirred from this state of bliss induced peace when Marcus chuckles softly in your ear. “I think I should dress like that more often if that’s the reaction I get from you every time.”

A smile splits your lips and you turn your head to kiss his cheek, your own chuckle reverberating through your chest. “Maybe next time I need to surprise you with the sexy bow costume.”

“Well, you see, here’s the thing.” You lift up just a bit so you can look Marcus in the eye, arching an eyebrow as you do so. His cheeks are tinged pink and you’re certain it’s not from the little tryst you just had.

“Baby… what did you do?” you ask in a cautious tone.

“I… uh… may have already… picked you up a matching outfit for you too?” He gives you a nervous grin and you stare at him for a moment before that laugh he loves so much bubbles once more from your lips and you lean down to kiss him.

“Marcus, you are absolutely ridiculous.”

“Well, yes, but you love me for it.” He grins, leaning up to chase your lips as you break the kiss.

“You’re damn right I do. C’mere.” Your lips find his once more as he pulls you back against the sheets, slowly rolling you over to hover over you. What a way to start the Christmas vacation. 


End file.
